


Small in your arms

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Spuhura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote in tumblr inspired by a post that said that in cuddle situations Spock would be the small spoon. </p><p>Spock/Uhura fluff. Spock is the small spoon (feat. Scotty and Jaylah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small in your arms

If she told anyone, they would never believe her, but it was the truth. 

Spock loved to cuddle.

Especially when he had a bad day or was upset about something - and Uhura always knew when he was upset, no matter how much he tried to hide it. The rest of them didn’t see it, of course, only saw his usual emotionless demeanor. But Nyota could see more than that, could see beyond that. Knew him better than that.

Some days it was a small thing that made her notice, just a bit less of interest in his activities, a bit of excessive irritability towards Dr. McCoy, or him being too quiet. She would seek him out at the end of their shift, invite him to their quarters and they’d go to her bed and lie there, close to the wall and facing each other, their faces nearly touching. She would caress his cheeks and run her fingers though his dark hair and eventually he explained what was bothering him, and she said some comforting words, smiled and held him and they cuddled for a bit and the next day he was usually better. 

Some days, it wasn’t a small thing. Some days he was distracted and he didn’t eat and he didn’t snap at his crewmates. Special occasions, like his mother’s birthday when the memories became a bit too much. On those days, they would shut the lights and say nothing, just hold each other in that bed. Nyota would whisper and lullaby and maybe, if it was too much, Spock would shed a tear or two. He buried his head on her neck and thought of nothing and lost himself in her embrace. 

He liked feeling small, even if he wasn’t, not compared to people on that ship anyways. Nyota wasn’t a short girl, but she still had to get in her tip toes to kiss him. That was the normal, usual every day life. He was taller, bigger, smarter, calmer than the rest of them. That was usually. But some days…some days he just wanted to feel her all over him. He wanted his whole universe to be made of Nyota, nothing else, just her, warm, soothing, perfect in every imperfect and illogical way. Part of him still felt that her attachment to him was ill-suited, that she would find someone more appropriate for her and leave him, so he savoured every moment. 

As did she, lost in his smell, his touch, the sound of his breathing. She thought by now things would have calmed down, but her heart still jumped when he sought her, accepted her caresses and songs, let her see him at his most vulnerable. She would be there, to chase whatever monsters plagued him away. She promised. 

———–

“Look at this” Scotty told Jaylah, holding a photo a Spock and Uhura cuddling in their bed. He'd been chceking some security cameras when she found that image, and couldn't resist reproducing it.  

“How do you have that?” It was a good question, but that was not the point.

“No matter, but, can you see? Spock is the small spoon! All those two metres of Vulcan seriousness made into a little ball in Lieutenant Uhura’s arms! Isn’t it hilarious?”

“No. She is stronger and he gets hurt. It is normal.”

“Hey, you’re probably not wrong about her being stronger, but even if when you met him Spock was injured and kinda weak, it’s not usually the case…”

Jaylah took the picture. 

“She protects him.”

“Aye, she does.”

“That is what you do for the people you love”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is corny but these make me corny, sorry
> 
> Hope you liked and thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback gives me life :) (Also I take Spuhura prompts and I love angst, thank you and good night)


End file.
